


A Sweater is a Hug You Can Wear

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Some vintage Pynch for yah. Sweet and fluffy.Not beta'd





	A Sweater is a Hug You Can Wear

“Tell me about Christmas when you were a kid,” Adam said, leaning into Ronan’s shoulder.

They were in Adam’s apartment above St. Agnes, drinking Swiss Miss instant hot chocolate in styrofoam cups Ronan caged from the convenience store where he’d bought the cocoa. His laptop was open on a chair beside the bed; a YouTube video of a fire played on a loop.

Ronan thought back to Christmases with the Lynch clan, to the last good one he remembered.

“Three things happened every year. One, me and Dec fought over who got to put the star on top of the tree, and Matthew would do it while we tried to murder each other. Two, Dad made us listen to the John Denver and Muppets Christmas album before switching to sad Irish songs. Three, Mum made divinity and we all ate til we puked, usually they day she made it, and then we wouldn’t be able to eat sweets until, like, March, which may have been her diabolical plan all along.”

Adam laughed. “What’s divinity?”

Ronan made a face, as though even the memory made him sick. “It’s basically a meringue -- egg whites, sugar, corn syrup. Food coloring if you’re fancy. I can’t believe a good Southern gentleman like yourself has never had it. It’s a classic. One of our nannies taught Mum how to make it.”

“You had nannies?”

Ronan blushed, “Yeah, when we were really little. Around the time Matthew arrived.” The subject of Matthew’s creation still made Ronan’s heart ache with fear. Adam squeezed his hand.

Ronan put his cup down on the window sill and put his arms around Adam. “I bet Calla knows how to make it,” he said, “if you’re brave enough to ask her.”

“Nah. You know I like bitter and salty better than sweet.”

“Asshole,” Ronan replied fondly. He was quiet for a bit. He knew better than to ask Adam about his childhood traditions. He wished, not for the first time, that he could kill Robert Parrish. Instead, he held Adam tighter.

“You okay?”

“‘Course, Parrish. I’m always okay. Hey.” He sat back, took Adam’s cup, and set it aside. “Look, this is our first official Christmas as, well, as us.”

“Us?” Adam cocked an eyebrow. He enjoyed the flush that rose in Ronan’s cheeks when they talked about their relationship. 

“Yeah. Us. Anyway. Do you think, should we start a tradition of our own?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I mean, it could be cool. Something we do for y -- a long time.” Ronan swallowed, afraid of putting too much of his hope out in the open.

“That’d be cool,” Adam said. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Jesus, no. You know I don’t think that far ahead.”

Adam grinned, the wicked, feral grin he picked up from Ronan. Ronan quailed. 

“Stay here.” Adam got up and retrieved a bag from under his desk. He tossed a bundle of fabric at Ronan. It was a sweater.

“Blue helped me pick these out.”

Ronan shook out his sweater. It had black and white Fair Isle snowflakes, except there were skulls in the center of each flake.

“I went for subtle this first year.”

“This is subtle?”

“Oh, yeah.” Adam grinned. “You should have seen some of the sweaters. They had patterns even Gansey would think twice about wearing.”

“Fuck.”

“Right?”

“Let me see yours.”

Adam held up his own sweater. It was red and blue with rows of Captain America shields and snowflakes.

“Nice.”

“Let’s put them on!”

Ronan wanted to refuse on principle, but Adam looked so pleased with his choices. Ronan shed his thermal shirt and put on the sweater. It was actually pretty cozy, not that Ronan would ever admit it.

Adam’s sweater hugged his chest and shoulders in a most pleasing way. Ronan coughed and stood up.

“Are you sure we have to meet up with everyone tonight?

Adam kissed him. “Yeah. You’re gonna want to see what Gansey ended up with. Bring your phone.”

“Fine, but we get to unwrap some presents tonight when we get back.”

“Ronan! We said no--” He caught Ronan's suggestive smile and blushed. “Oh. Okay. Yes.” He picked up Ronan’s phone from the bed. “But we’re gonna take at least one nice pic together, something we can show our friends. C’mere.”

Ronan put an arm around Adam’s neck, and Adam’s left arm snaked around Ronan’s waist. He held the phone out.

“Smile!”

Ronan kissed him instead.


End file.
